Moscow, Russia
See more recent info. Top :Share link: Moscow in Moscow.]] banner.]] banner.]] .]] .]] ]] ]] ]] . May 7]] . May 4]] ]] ]] ]] Local links Return to top. *Russia. Cannabis-related links Online translation: *google.com/language_tools *online-translator.com Links: *legaliz.info - in Russian. *hvoya.blogspot.com - in English. *Yahoo Group email list and archive. *Facebook: Jah Divizion (Джа Дивижн). *Chronicles From Moscow: The Drug Situation in Russia. By Oswaldo Pérez Cabrera, Cannabis Culture - June 25, 2010. GMM-MMM history from 2002 through a preview of 2008: *legaliz.info/9/news/154 - English. *legaliz.info/19 - Russian. More links: * City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Moscow. *Google images: Moscow. *Wikipedia: Moscow. *Wikitravel.org: Moscow. *Wikivoyage: Moscow. *WeBeHigh.org: Moscow. *MarijuanaTravels.com: Moscow. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2011 Return to top. GMM, May 7: *Preview. legaliz.info/gmm2011moscow - Всемирный Конопляный Марш -2011» пройдет в Москве 7 мая. Google translation of part of article: "World Hemp march will be held this year in Moscow on May 7. About the place, time and format of the shares to be announced. The same action at the World March of hemp will be more than two hundred cities of the world. In the statutory period by the organizers of the Moscow mayor's office will be served notice of the demonstration. However, the event will take place even if its illegal ban." *Preview in Pravda: Global Marijuana March 2011 to be held in Moscow? April 21, 2011 article. *Russia needs clear-headed marijuana rethink – activists. May 11, 2011. RT (Russia Today). "To make their point, Sergey’s organization planned a demonstration – but their official request was denied and they decided instead to stage a flash mob at a Moscow park." *Report: MK: На ВВЦ прошла акция сторонников легализации конопли | Лига Легализации Конопли / Cannabis Legalize League. Google translation: 2009 Return to top. Please support Serzh Konstantinov, Russia. Global Marijuana March organizer: *http://health.groups.yahoo.com/group/cannabisaction/message/1496 *http://pluralis.ru/politicians/1/5/poll - number 4. 2008 Return to top. GMM, May 3: *Serge Konstantinov ussserge(at)gmail.com +7926-229-98-30 Dmitry Goldyz rastovd(at)gmail.com +7905-575-63-31 Maria Smirnova +7926-248-69-38 http://www.legaliz.info Cannabis Walk near the fountain "Druzhba Narodov" (Friendship of Nations).. *Report, photo: http://hvoya.blogspot.com/2008/05/worldwide-marijuana-march-in-moscow.html *Report: http://pr.cannazine.co.uk/content/view/271/27/ *Report: DRCNet. Feature: Global Marijuana Day Demonstrations Meet Repression in Handful of Cities. *Preview in Russian: http://www.legaliz.info/9/news/152 *Preview in English: http://legaliz.info/9/news/154 - with history of past GMM-MMM events. :We invite all not indifferent people to the "Friendship of Nations" to the All-Russia Exhibition Centre http://legaliz.info/img/VDNH_scheme.jpg on May, 3rd, at 15:00. Thematic clothes, excellent mood and musical instruments are welcome. Please, go without direct political propaganda. :The fountain "Friendship of The Nations" http://legaliz.info/img/Fountain.jpg has been erected in 1954. In the center of a circle consisting of 16 female figures, that are personifying Republics of USSR – a sheaf made of inflorescences of sunflower, ears of wheat and hemp leaves. In 1961 USSR ratifies the prohibition Convention of the UN "On Narcotic Drugs" http://www.incb.org/incb/convention_1961.html. According to it, Cannabis is a dangerous drug, which should be destroyed everywhere. Domestic hemp cultivating has fallen into decay, and it can’t recover from this impact till now. We insist on necessity to return former value to the fountain, and we demand to eliminate prohibitive restrictions on hemp cultivation – the leader of Soviet agriculture. For this purpose we gather by the fountain on May, 3rd. Without politics. :Organizing committee of the Cannabis Legalize League 2007 Return to top. Repression of a Moscow cannabis website (legaliz.info). See report. GMM. May 5, 2007: *Photos, English report: Cannabis News - From Russia with love..but no peace. May 5, 2007 video of GMM 2007 aftermath in Moscow. Youtube link. Some GMM 2007 flyers: File:Moscow 2007 GMM 10.jpg File:Moscow 2007 GMM 11.jpg File:Moscow 2007 GMM 12.jpg File:Moscow 2007 GMM 13.jpg File:Moscow 2007 GMM 14.jpg File:Moscow 2007 GMM 15.jpg Some more GMM 2007 flyers below. The flyers are found on this page too: *http://www.legaliz.info/9/news/105 English translations of the info on the flyers are from Maria Smirnova. Click on the flyers for the translations. File:Moscow 2007 GMM 3.gif File:Moscow 2007 GMM 4.gif File:Moscow 2007 GMM 5.gif File:Moscow 2007 GMM 6.gif File:Moscow 2007 GMM 7.gif File:Moscow 2007 GMM 8.gif File:Moscow 2007 GMM 9.gif 2006 Return to top. GMM: *Всемирный Конопляный Марш в Москве. Открытое письмо мэру Москвы – Лужкову Ю.М. *Media: http://web.archive.org/20060527020648/www.interfax.ru/e/B/politics/28.html?id_issue=11505912 *Flyers: legaliz.info/Agit/6_May_Stickers_A6.pdf. Right-click link and save PDF. *Concerning "Moscow Canna Be-In" | Лига Легализации Конопли / Cannabis Legalize League. In 2006 the organizers gave up an idea of a the march as a street procession. Near the Fountain "Friendship of Nations", at the All-Russia Exhibition Centre took place "The Canna Be-in". In spite of presence of some aggressively disposed citizens, the be-in passed without arrests and rather peacefully. More info: There were no arrests in 2006 at the Moscow Global Marijuana March. The disorders announced beforehand by nationalists on the Internet did not take place at the All-Russia Exhibition Centre. The cannabis walk, which was organized by Cannabis Legalize League instead of the march prohibited by the Moscow authorities, went off calmly. There were no incidents first of all because of the work of Moscow police which was well prepared for them. At 5 pm about 200 people gathered at the fountain "Friendship of peoples" behind the lens of numerous cameras and under protection of police and OMON. Many of them were dressed in colorful clothes with symbols of the prohibited plant. Cannabis walkers were communicating, singing, playing the drums, some of them were publicly smoking cannabis. A group of several dozen of young men, led by the deputy of the State Duma from LDPR party Nikolay Kurjanovich, could only throw up their hands and scan several times: "Drug users! Get out of Russia!" and "The Christ has revived! " The improvised political debates on the policy in the sphere of drugs, which took place between the deputy Kurjanovich and the secretary of "Russian Radicals" movement Nikolay Khramov near the same fountain behind the cameras, aroused a special interest of press, cannabis walkers and their opponents. An Interfax article: Apr 27 2006 1:07PM. Attempts to hold pro-marijuana march are provocative - drug service. MOSCOW. April 27 (Interfax) - Attempts by supporters of the legalization of marijuana to hold a march in Moscow in early May are a provocative act, head of the Federal Drug Control service's interdepartmental affairs and information department Lt. Gen. Alexander Mikhailov told Interfax on Thursday. "Russia is growing hemp for economic needs. The produce is limited to economic needs and everything else is the work of the devil. Legalizing the plant as a narcotic drug is out of the question. The issue should not even be discussed," Mikhailov said. Supporters of the legalization of marijuana have asked the Moscow administration for authorization to hold a march in early May. Similar requests were made in previous years, but all of them were turned down. Reports, media: Всемирный Конопляный Марш 2006 в Москве | Лига Легализации Конопли / Cannabis Legalize League. Google translation: 2005 Return to top. Some more GMM 2005 flyers: File:Moscow 2005 GMM Russia 2.jpg File:Moscow 2005 GMM Russia.gif File:Moscow 2005 GMM Russia 4.gif File:Moscow 2005 GMM Russia 5.gif File:Moscow 2005 GMM Russia 6.gif File:Moscow 2005 GMM Russia 7.jpg File:Moscow 2005 GMM Russia 8.jpg File:Moscow 2005 GMM Russia 9.jpg File:Moscow 2005 GMM Russia 10.jpg GMM. May 7, 2005: *user.it-orbita.ru - Archived here. *user.it-orbita.ru/~4may Archived here. Google translation: 2004 Return to top. GMM-MMM: *4may.by.ru - archived here. List of all URLs archived for this domain is here. *http://grani.ru/Society/Health/m.69123.html *Photos: http://grani.ru/Events/m.69130.html *Photos and reports: CannabisCulture.com forum thread. Some more GMM 2004 flyers: File:Moscow 2004 MMM 2.gif File:Moscow 2004 MMM 3.gif File:Moscow 2004 MMM 4.gif File:Moscow 2004 MMM 6.gif File:Moscow 2004 GMM Russia 8.gif File:Moscow 2004 GMM Russia 9.gif File:Moscow 2004 GMM Russia 11.gif 2003 Return to top. GMM-MMM: *Report: 2003 Million Marijuana March. High Times article. By Peter Gorman. May 08, 2003. Reports from around the world. :From Moscow, the Moscow team wrote to say that their MMM was held on Sunday, May 4 as a Smoke-In for Human Rights. At noon, about 20 activists gathered on Pushkin Square in the center of the Russian capital, where they smoked up while posting stickers and distributing a petition to legalize marijuana and the MOZG harm-reduction magazine. Members of the reggae band Jah Division were in attendance, and passersby joined the festivities as well to listen to what was being said. :“At one point, Dima, an activist, was passing out literature and asked to leave his spot, an underpass, by a policeman. He refused and the policeman was joined by others until there were eight cops to the one activist. ‘Then we explained to them that legalization meant state production and supply of drugs, therefore controlling the drug trade. They understood it the way cops would we able to open their own shops and sell drugs, which actually cheered them up. But they still thought it unrealistic, so they asked us to leave the underpass, and promised that next year they would smoke with us.’” *Report compilation from CannabisCulture.com has this: :"In Moscow, 20 activists came together in Pushkin Square to smoke pot, post stickers, hand out the harm-reduction magazine MOZG, and display a petition to legalize pot. A possibly unpleasant situation involving one activist and eight policemen was diffused when legalization was explained to the cops as something that would be mutually beneficial. The activists were still asked to leave the underpass they were occupying, but not before the police promised to smoke pot with them next year." More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:City pages with embedded videos Category:Moscow, Russia